Two Broken Hearts One Goodbye Kiss
by Mistress Ra-chan
Summary: Piccolo breaks up with his lover of 4 years. Can he realize the mistake he's made before it's to late? Based off a Toby Keith Song. PicOC MF


Piccolo and Rachel stood face to face Rachel looking at the ground. "How could all our yesterdays mean nothing to you?" She asked.

Piccolo felt something tug at his heart she was crying, and Rachel never cried.

"I can't believe it's come to this..."

"Two broken hearts one good-bye kiss..."

"Rachel I never meant to hurt you... It's just I don't feel the same anymore."

"You seem to take it all in stride while I'm crumbling inside... If my love is so easily refused you must not have as much too loose."

Piccolo lifted her chin "it's not that..."

"I'm loosing everything that made any sense..."

Piccolo looked into her eyes "I did love you... Once but now... My heart just doesn't feel the same."

Rachel backed up then turned away from him, "I can't believe it's come to this, is this all that's left between us?"

"Yes..."

Rachel hovered above the ground. "I hope you're happy with your choice... Good-bye Piccolo..." She said turning around in mid-air, gently she placed her lips upon his in a chaste kiss then blasted off. Piccolo touched his lips then took off in the opposite direction.

That night...

"Dammit I can't get to sleep..." Piccolo thought standing up and walking outside. He looked up and the full moon and sighed. "I wonder how Rachel's doing..." He said to himself.

Elsewhere...

"Damn you Piccolo!" Rachel cried trashing her room. "How... How could you do this! I gave you everything I had to give! My heart and my soul but that wasn't enough!" She screamed slamming her fist into the wall. Rachel gently touched the hole that now scarred her wall, "hahaha just like the one in my heart..." She whispered. "Letting go is hard for me to do..." She said to the night.

Piccolo flew silently towards her home he had to check on her she was absolutely crushed this afternoon. He felt horrible he didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't feel anything except a love of a friend for her now. Piccolo landed on her balcony unnoticed, Rachel was sitting in the middle of her room glass shards, clothes, pillows, blankets, plaster, and wood laid strewn about the floor. She was slumped over her shoulders shaking slightly,

"She's... Crying again..." He thought.

"Piccolo..." She whispered.

Piccolo jumped at this, afraid she had seen him on her balcony he hid within the shadows even more.

"Piccolo, why did you have to go? Weren't you happy here with me?" She asked quietly, then she began to yell. "You coulda left my heart with me! Selfish bastard... You took everything from me... My heart my soul... And all of my love... You jerk..." Her face went into her hands as she began to sob.

Piccolo felt hot tears scold his cheeks, his soul was being torn in two. "I deserve no less I suppose..." He thought. He fought the need to bust in and comfort her like he had done in the past. "No it's over between us..." He thought then took off. Piccolo changed into his nightclothes and forced himself to go to sleep.

Rachel stood up "I have to stop moping around..." She said wiping her tears. "What would your friends think!" Then it hit her she was suppose to meet her best friend tomorrow for lunch. Rachel looked about her room then down at her fist, glass shards could be seen in her knuckles. After a few hours of carefully taking the glass out she soaked her hand in hydrogen peroxide, watching the bubbles in morbid fascination.

Piccolo sparred with Vegeta the next day.

"Namek you seem distracted, if you don't get your head in the spar I'm gonna seriously hurt you!" Vegeta growled.

"Huh? Oh sorry Vegeta I have a lot on my mind, I'll give you a better spar now." Piccolo said forlornly.

"That's better..." Vegeta grunted then charged his friend.

Stacy hugged Rachel, "Come on let's go to lunch and you can forget about that jerk..." She said. She could tell Rachel had been up all night by what she had done to her room. "I can beat the shit outta him for ya..." She said sitting across from Rachel.

Rachel smiled "nah...I'm all right really I am." She said taking a drink of Mountain Dew.

"If you say so, so what do you wanna do after this?" Stacy said as the food came.

"Umm...wanna go to the mall or arcade or something?" Rachel asked pouring the salt onto her fries.

"Hahaha ok but you're gonna kill yourself with all that salt..." Stacy said taking the salt shaker from her friend. "So to the mall after this?"

"To the mall!" Rachel chirped happily.

After a few weeks Rachel had gotten better but the dull pain of emptiness still lingered. Even though she never admitted it to her friends Piccolo was always on her mind. She let a renegade tear fall down her cheek as Stacy and her talked.

Piccolo sighed the pain of missing the woman he had loved for four long years intensified. Finally one night he made up his mind he had to see her to talk to her, the reason in his mind to ease his troubled mind. Landing on her balcony he spoke, "Rachel..."

"Piccolo? Piccolo is that really you!" Rachel said jumping out of bed and running to the balcony. She opened the doors then it hit her, she was not going to run back to him like a love sick fool.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you..." Piccolo said. "Can... Can I come in?" He asked timidly.

"Hey. Yeah, come on in... So what brings you here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see you, see if you were ok and if you needed anything..." He said fidgeting with the cloth material under him.

"Yeah I'd like everything I gave to you back!" She snapped.

"You never gave me any material possessions..."

"I meant my heart and love... I want'em back..." She said spitefully.

Piccolo walked over to her "don't be like this... Don't become bitter..."

"Why not!" She growled.

Piccolo looked at her tears brimming his eyes "cause you fool, you wouldn't be the same woman I fell in love with four years ago..."

Rachel turned from him "I'm not going to stay the same and hope you come back to me Piccolo... You made it very clear you didn't love me..."

Piccolo sighed "I do love you... I see that now... I never meant to hurt you... I promised myself after you got hurt by that last boyfriend of yours that I'd never make you cry... And I broke that promise... Rachel, I am so sorry I made you cry..." He told her placing his hands on her shoulders.

Rachel turned to him tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh Piccolo!" She cried wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Rachel will you consider taking this foolish bastard back?"

She looked up at him "consider! I took you back after you said 'I do love you... I see that now'!" She said tearfully.

Piccolo wrapped her in a tender embrace "gods what a fool I am, that first night I came by to see if you were ok... You were crying again..."

"Foolish Namek I hadn't stopped..." She said.

Piccolo went to talk but a finger touched his lips stopping him.

"Don't say anything... Let's leave the past where it belongs in the past... Let's start off better then we did the first time... Deal?" Rachel said.

Her answer was Piccolo grabbing her wrist, moving her hand and kissing her gently. "I love you... Let's start over... You said to me 'If my love is so easily refused you must not have as much too loose.' You were wrong I had everything that meant anything to loose." Piccolo said holding her, her head laying on his chest.

The End... Sappy I know but I was listening to a sad song and I got this idea... Bite me if you don't like it.


End file.
